yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
ECS04 : Attitude
Everyone! Is Special Time! Hibiki : Hello there! I'm Hibiki Tachibana! Chris : Chris Yukine. Hibiki : From this day on, we characters from Symphogear will be broadcasting the show, Riki them because prepared for something so they won't continued to be the ones to be broadcasting. But sometimes can be the guest. *Happy go lucky* Chris : An idiot broadcasting? That's kinda funny. And by the way, why I'm here too? *Get annoy/bored* Hibiki : C'mon! Chrissie! I know you're excited - *Hit by Chris on the face* Chris : *Blush* You idiot! I tell you don't do that! Hibiki : That's hurt Chrissie... Chris : You deserved it. Hibiki : I just wish Tsubasa-san can come to the show too. Chris : Can't help it. She had her own jobs to do. Hibiki : Okay! Let's get back to show then, first let's me introduced the guest for today show! Is SAMURU SHIGAMI &''' BAKUGA SHIRA'!! Bakuga : Nice to meet you, Bakuga Shira. Its an honored to be here. Samuru : Samuru Shigami. Hibiki : That's all? (0_0III) Chris : Isn't good? Hibiki : Chrissie,... Um... Okay let's go with the show then. Chris : Hey, can't the show stop? Its bored here. Samuru : Agreed. Hibiki : You two... ( -_-III) If the author see this, she could be mad. Bakuga : Are you alright? Hibiki : Um! Okay the title for today is Character Attitude. Um... This kinda *Look at Chris then Samuru* Samuru : What is it? Hibiki : Eh?! Nothing ..... Chris : Then why you look at us before? Hibiki : Chrissie, is really nothing -! Chris : '''W-H-A-T A-R-E Y-O-U W-A-N-T T-O T-E-L-L? S-P-I-L-T I-T O-U-T A-L-R-E-A-D-Y!' *Glare* *Pulling Hibiki's cheeks* Hibiki : That's hurt! That's hurt! Chrissie!! Ouch! Ouch! ... (D X) Bakuga : Then let's go on with it. ( ^_^ III) "B-Roulette start!" Bakuga : The first character is Rimai Fujisaki. Rimai FUJISAKI is a kind, polite and gentle girl. But sometimes she can show some demonic side too. Samuru : Next is Millay Shirley. Hibiki : Millay-chan is rather stubborn, proud, cold and hot tempered girl but she's really kind and sweet. Hibiki : Um.... It made me remind of how Chrissie - Chris : *Pull Hibiki's cheeks again* What did you say? *Angry* Hibiki : Nothing! Is nothing! Get on the next one already!!! Bakuga : Yes... Okay the next character is Rinne Utau. Rinne UTAU AKA Rin SHIROTAMA, she first appear as a very cheerful, polite, often smiles and friendly. She cares her family than anything else, she usually get along very well with her siblings, in younger years she was timid and inertia. As "Rin", she's undergoes in a tsudere-character and she uses "Ore" means I and "Omaie & Kisama", that mean you unlike a girl to say. Rin is smart, cool, cold, and proud, she's also very strict. She deepen her voice and she's quite in this form, not friendly and do not smile at all. Hibiki : Aleh? This remind of me about Tsubasa-san but - somehow remind of me of Samu - Samuru : *Pulling one of Hibiki's ears* What did you say? Hibiki : Nothing! Ouch! Ouch! That's really hurt! Let go of my ear already!! Samuru : *Let go* Hymp. *Crossed arms* Chris : You sure are an idiot, aren't you? *Crossed arms* Hibiki : Hahahaha.... *Bitter smile* They're really look alike, don't they? Chris / Samuru : *Each pull Hibiki's cheeks* What did you say? Hibiki : ( T_T ) AH!!!~ Bakuga : Hahaha... Well looks like time is over, meet you all next time. Together : B-FIGHT!!! Hibiki : Can anyone help me?!?!?! ( T_T ) Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:B-Daman Series Category:Spin-off Chapters